


Unforgettable

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Into the Blue [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: This was written by myself and @nerdflash over on Tumblr. At the moment, she does not have an AO3.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by myself and @nerdflash over on Tumblr. At the moment, she does not have an AO3.

_Jo laughed, sipping her beer. Her, her sister Charlie, and their mother, Ellen, were out celebrating. Charlie had just gotten a major promotion at the IT firm that she worked at. It was basically her dream job, and Jo couldn’t have been more proud. While Jo looked like their mother, Charlie took after their father, Bobby. Smart as all hell, with one hell of a sense of humor._

_Noticing that her beer was out, she slid off of her bar stool. “I’m out. Anyone else want a refill?” She grinned._

_Charlie shook her head. “God, you drink it like it’s water!” She teased. “You are mom’s daughter.”_

_“Excuse me, missy!” Ellen pretended to be offended._

* * *

Taking a break, Jo shook herself from the memory and put the drinks on her tray before walking through the bar. Her parents had opened this place up when she was in high school, and she started working here after hours when she was 19 as a cleaner. College had been out of the question for her, and she needed to be near her family. 

As soon as she turned twenty-one, she started working the bar. Took all the courses, and was now a licensed bar tender, but preferred to waitress. She chuckled slightly to herself. She’d been drinking there longer than she’d been working there. 

* * *

_“I’m out.” She chuckled as Bobby rolled his eyes at her. “Charlie’s fine.”_

_He smirked. “You’re lucky you’re my kid.” He teased, sliding her a beer. “Or you’d be out drinking nasty beer with some punks.”_

_She stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed her beer. “Yeah, and I’d probably end up pregnant, just like all the other girls my age.”_

_“You’re 18. You better not. You’ll be 19 soon enough. Let’s make it to at least legal drinking age before making me a granddad!” He shot her a look before walking to help a customer._

_Letting out a small sigh, she went to turn and collided with a firm body. She looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Bit close there, aren’t ya, buddy?”_

* * *

Jo set the beer down for one of her regulars and smiled. “Here ya go, hun.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He smiled back before his eyes returned to the tv playing some old movie on it.

It was a slow night, and her mind wasn’t all there, so she made her way to the bar. “Hey, ma? You mind if I cut out early tonight?” 

Ellen gave her a small smile. “Lot on your mind?”

“Yeah.” She sighed.

“Go on. Get.”

* * *

_The man smirked at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement. She was cute but he wasn’t in the mood for conversation, he’d had to haul Merle’s stupid ass out of yet another sticky situation. Her brown eyes met his and she smiled._

_“What’s wrong? Cat got ya tongue?” Daryl smiled in spite of himself and dragged his hand across the back of his neck._

_“Actually, you walked into me.” Jo looked Daryl up and down and smiled._

_“Yeah, I guess I did, sorry about that.” She took a pull on her beer as she walked past him and in a bold move, Daryl grabbed hold of her arm._

_“You know it’s bad manners to just walk into someone and walk away.” Jo threw her head back and laughed, her eyes shining._

_“Is that so?” the man took a step closer to her and for a second Jo felt flustered, he smirked as he let go of her arm. She saw her dad behind the bar watch the scene unfold, his brow pulled into a frown as he watched to make sure his little girl isn’t being harassed. A flash of smile told him all he needed to know and he continued to push the rag on the bar top_

_“Yeah…It is.” Jo raised an eyebrow and bit her lip._

_“Sorry, Princess.” She turned on her heel and walks away, smirking as she hears the man following close behind._

_“Princess?…I think ya’l find my name’s Daryl.” She flicked her hair over shoulder and leaned against the wall, Daryl closing the space between them, so close she could feel his breath on her face, and she felt a warmth flush through her._

_“Daryl, huh…Good name.” He bit at his thumbnail and studied her, his gaze traveling down her body._

_“You got a name?” Jo’s eyes moved around the room, faces of regulars mixed with a few strangers, just like the guy in front of her now._

_“Yeah, I gotta a name.” She lifted her bottle to her mouth and took a sip, savoring the taste and the thrill of teasing him. Daryl waited a beat._

_“Well, what is it?” Jo finished off her beer as she pushed away from the wall, passing Daryl her now empty bottle._

_“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She swung her hips as she walked away smiling, leaving Daryl staring after her. A playful glint in his eye._

* * *

“Momma!” She heard as she walked in the front door.

Shaking her head, she scooped up the small child and chuckled. “Shouldn’t _you_ be in bed, little one?” She asked, tickling his stomach. He was about to turn six, and full of energy.

“Sorry!” Ash came out of your son’s room. “That kid has got one hell of a personality.” He chuckled.

You rolled your eyes. “Go on, Ash. I know you want to. I got him. Thanks, again.” Everyone took different days with him, so you wouldn’t have to pay a babysitter, or worry about a stranger with him. 

* * *

_Jo took aim with her dart, throwing it at the well used dart board a few feet away. “Gonna stare all night, or you gonna try and sweet talk me, Daryl?” Jo smirked, not glancing at him. Her focus was completely on her game of darts. “Trying to pass yourself off as the ‘mysterious type’? Ask my sister, it won’t work.” She smiled over at him before moving to take the darts from the board, one by one._

_Daryl smirked at her remark and rubbed a hand across his mouth, and took a step forward._

_“I don’t do sweet talk, I only talk when I’ve got something to say.” Jo looked up into his eyes, the distance between them closing, he was slightly taller than her but not by much, her eyes worked down his face to his lips before flicking back to his eyes._

_“Got anything to say to me?” Daryl moved closer at her words, their bodies almost pressed together, he smiled and Jo felt her stomach flip at the look in his eyes._

_“Naw…But I could show you a thing or two, though!” Something in Jo set alight, a desire so strong that it momentarily took her breath away._

* * *

After Ash left, Jo carried her son through their little apartment. “Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight.” She smiled at him.

“YAY!” He cheered, putting his arms around her neck. Her smile faltered for a moment, not letting him see it. “Momma?” He asked, pulling back to look at her. “Tell me bout Daddy!” She cursed mentally. He’d been paying more attention to the movies, and had begun asking about him as soon as he could.

She couldn’t lie to him, but it wasn’t like she could blurt out the truth, either.

* * *

_Later that night, she had his hand in hers as she led him outside. “Follow me.” She grinned, glancing over her shoulder. “We own this, don’t worry.” Jo told him, slipping over a wooden fence. “This just divides the bar from the land our house is on.” Her eyes watched as he hopped over the fence. “There’s a lake not far from here.” She stepped forward, her thumbs hooked in her jeans. “Care to do a little swimming, country boy?” She teased, loving the accent he had. It was probably part of what fanned the fire in her lower stomach for him._

_Without taking her eyes off of him, she slowly started to back up. “Come and get it.” She laughed, turning and running off. It took him a second, but he bolted after her. It was dark, but the moonlight lit the way just enough for them not to trip too much._

_As they were near the edge of the trees, she pulled her top over her head and let it fall. The corner of Daryl’s mouth pulled up into a smile as he scrutinized Jo with his eyes, a stirring in his stomach as she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. Daryl kicked off his boots and tugged at his t-shirt, licking his lips as Jo undid the zip of her jeans and pulled them down her legs._

_He’d never had this before, experienced this. It’s usually Merle who brought home different women every night, but despite his appearances, Daryl isn’t that type. He’s not the dating type, either, he’s just never been the kind of person to open up to anyone, to see who really is, scars and all. He balled his shirt up and threw it to the ground as Jo grabbed his hand and pulled him to the water’s edge._

_“Ever been skinny dipping?” She reached round to unhook her bra and pulled the straps down her arms, her breasts exposed, her body dewy and lit by the moon. For a moment she looked ethereal and Daryl felt his body react as a warmth washed through him._

* * *

Jo was laying in bed with Dixon, running her fingers through his hair, her eyes closed. He was laying over her stomach, the same way he had since he was much smaller. He’d fallen asleep as she spoke softly of his father.

That was the only night she had ever seen him. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him and sighed. He was a spitting image of him already.

* * *

_Her arms were around his neck, her naked body against his as they enjoyed the cool water. “I’m glad you walked into our bar tonight, Daryl.” She grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, looking in her eyes._

_“For once I’m glad my idiot brother did somethin’ stupid enough to drive me to a bar!” The feel of their bodies touching sent thrills through Jo, Daryl moving his face closer to hers._

_“You’re so beautiful.” He said this so quietly that for a second Jo wasn’t certain if he’d spoken, or if it’s the trees and shadows of the night playing tricks on her imagination. His blue eyes seem to sparkle in agreement. Thankful for the dark, Jo feels color flush her cheeks._

_“You’re not bad yourself!” Daryl slowly moved his hand up her body, fingertips grazing at her skin,a feather-light touch that made her toes curl and a tingling to work its way up her legs. Jo’s eyes closed as Daryl lowered his head and gently kissed her on the shoulder, his tongue darting out warm and wet and tracking a line up her neck to her ear._

_The world seems silent in that moment, just the gentle lap of the water and the sound of their breathing. Jo opened her eyes as she brushed her fingers along Daryl’s neck, the tips of them gently brushing his hair. Pulled together at the same moment, as their lips find one another._

_He held her close, neither of them in a rush. There was a slight breeze, but it didn’t bother them. Pulling away, Jo smiled up at him, watching his eyes for a moment before pulling him into a deep kiss, her fingers winding themselves in his hair._

* * *

Jo was moving around the next morning, cleaning up their apartment while Dixon was at school. After this, she was heading down to the bar to talk to her mom about his birthday party that weekend. They were having it in the lawn surrounding the bar, this way all the drinks and ice cream were kept cool, and the parents could have a drink of they wanted one.

Ellen had said she started picking things up, and Jo didn’t want to buy something they already had. She couldn’t believe that he was turning 6! Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her keys, her phone, and her wallet before walking out.

* * *

_Daryl carried her out of the water, their mouths never moving apart. Jo’s legs wrapped around his waist, his hands held her as he bent his knees to ease her back onto the ground. The sound of crickets around them as there by the edge of the lake, Daryl pulled away from the kiss and looked into Jo’s eyes. His fingers ghosting her skin as he moved his hand down her body, Jo breathed out smiling, his eyes hooded and intentions clear. His mouth moved to one of the pink nubs of her breast, his warm tongue flicking across it as he gently sucks, Jo moaning and squeezing her thighs together, trying to ease the need for his touch._

_Jo gripped his hair in her hand as he slowly moved down her body, gentle kisses being planted on every inch of her skin. The edges of her body tingling, as she looked up to the sky and saw the breeze gently tossing the leaves of the trees to and fro. She looked down when she felt his breath against her inner thigh._

_“Daryl?” His blues eyes met hers, she’s not sure what she’s questioning. Whether this is right? Is this what he wants? But as he closed his eyes and cupped his mouth around her clit, she saw the hunger in him. He needed her, to taste her, to touch her. Jo’s mouth opened in a small o as she looked to the sky and saw the velvet sky littered with stars._

* * *

“In here!” Ellen called out when she heard Jo looking for her. She was in the back, clipboard in hand as she did inventory. “What do you need, baby girl?”

Jo chuckled, shaking her head at how her mother still called her that. “I just wanted to see what you have for Dixon’s party this weekend. Figured I’d get the shopping done while he’s at school.”

She stood up and thought. “I have the cups, forks, plates, napkins, some streamers, table runners. I think that’s it? I know your dad’s getting the pinata. Saw a tractor one he just had to get him. Things almost as big as our boy!” You laughed along with your mother. Your dad had always wanted a boy. While he helped raise your cousins, it just wasn’t the same to him. “If you happen to get extra, we can put it up. Kid’s had the same interests since he was three.” She pointed out.

“True.” You agreed. “You need anything while I’m out?” Jo asked, putting her hair up.

“Mr. February of the fireman’s calendar.”

Jo gasped at her mother, playfully slapping her arm. “What would dad say?”

“That he wants Miss October from Playboy?” Ellen smirked at her daughter’s facial expression.

* * *

_Jo was no fool when it came to the ways of the world, she’d both seen enough and heard enough during her short time on the earth to know that life wasn’t the way it was painted to be in the books or on TV. But as she lay in the plush grass by the lake, with Daryl’s tongue working against her, she felt that it was perfect._

_Daryl pushed the flat of his tongue against her, and closed his eyes as he breathed in through his nose and moaned. The vibrations made her squirm, he’d never shared a moment like this with anyone. A connection like this, so in sync that he felt like they were not two bodies, but one, perfectly connected._

_No words came from her mouth, but as she breathed and moaned he could feel what she needed, what she wanted. He grazed his hands up the inside of her thighs and eases two fingers inside her. A smile pulling up the corners of his mouth, at the sound of her whispering his name, the grip on his hair tightening._

* * *

Jo hummed along to the music as her thumb tapped on the steering wheel. She’d managed to get all Dixon’s presents, order his cake, get all the refreshments (except ice cream, as Sam and Dean were bringing that), and some party favors. It was Thursday, and his party was Saturday afternoon. She had some work to do, that was for sure.

Pulling into her parking space, she had half an hour before he was home from school. The only thing she grabbed from the trunk at the moment was what she needed to make up the little goodie bags for his friends.

As she walked in the front door, she dropped her keys on the small end table and sighed. “Let’s do this.” Another birthday as a single mother, but there’s no way in hell she’d trade it for anything else.

* * *

_Jo bit down on her lip as Daryl made her feel like she’was floating with just his tongue alone, she curled his hair in her hand and moaned out his name. He kissed her on her hip and moved over her stomach, before moving up and resting his hands on either side of her head, caging her in._

_Jo reached up and brushed a thumb across his cheek, Daryl’s eyes closing as he rests the weight of his head against her hand. Jo sits up, Daryl watched her and used her body to turn him round, so he rested against the ground. She rest her body against his, enjoying the sensation of his excitement pressed against her core, Daryl’s hands drag lazily down her back to her butt, cupping it slightly as Jo leaned forward and brushed her mouth against his._

* * *

“What’d you do at school today, buddy?” Jo smiled over at Dixon as they ate dinner. He’d asked for pizza, and she gave in. At least it had (most) of the food groups.

He grinned. “We played soccer in gym, and we got to finger paint!” He showed her his slightly dyed fingers, wiggling them at her.

She laughed, sipping her soda. “Wow!” She watched him for a minute. “Excited to see everyone Saturday? Uncle Dean will be there, and so will Uncle Sammy!”

“Is Uncle Dean driving his cool car?” He lit up when she nodded. “Think he’ll let me drive it?”

“Maybe in another ten or so years he might think about it. Keep dreaming for now.”

* * *

_Daryl closed his eyes and groaned, his hands brushing up Jo’s thighs as she eased herself onto him. Jo’s breath hitched in her throat, her body bent over at the waist, her hands flat against his chest as she rotated her hips and rocked against him. Daryl’s grip tightened on her thighs._

_Jo threw her head back and moaned, as Daryl opened his eyes. For a second he felt nothing but pure bliss. This is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, the starry night far above them, Jo’s alabaster skin kissed by the light of the moon, the curve of her hips and plump lower lip as she bit down and rocked against him. He was overcome with the need for her, they suddenly felt so far apart._

_Daryl pushed himself up onto his elbows and sits up, his hands caressed down the bare skin of Jo’s back. Skin on skin, her breasts pressed against his chest, as he pulled her closer and thrust into her deeply._

_“Darryyl..” She breathed out his name and it sounded like the most perfect song ever orchestrated._

* * *

That night, she tucks him into bed and kisses his forehead. “Night, little guy.” She says gently, brushing the hair back from his forehead. Tonight her dad was coming over to watch him, and he was usually able to get him back to sleep if he woke up. Kissing his cheek, she gets up and shuts off his lamp, his nightlight the only glow in the room now.

Jo didn’t dress up for work- there was no need. Jeans and a tank top was all she needed, and her hair left down. She was thankful, her body looked almost the same as it had before Dixon. Sure, there were new stretchmarks, and her hips were a bit wider, but she’d lost almost all the baby weight.

Hearing her dad walk in, she smiled and pulled on her sneakers. “Hi, dad.” She smiled at him.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He pulled her into a hug. “He excited.”

“Oh yeah.” She chuckled before letting out a sad sigh. “Asked for the same thing this year.”

“Him?” He asked, making her nod. “He’ll outgrow it. Sides, he shows his face around here, and he won’t be lookin’ too pretty.” You shook your head. “What?”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m a big girl, daddy. I’ll see you after work.”

* * *

J _o and Daryl held each other as they thrust and rock into one another, a fight to feel each other as closely as possible. Their breaths ragged and sweat kissing their bodies. Daryl kissed Jo deeply, biting her lower lip as she smiled, the speed picking up as they reach closer to that blissful moment when it feels like the edges of your body are on fire and sensitive to every single movement and sound around you._

_“Daryl…” He nodded his head and grabbed her hand, their fingers twisting with one another._

_“I know…Me too!” Daryl’s grunts mold in with Jo’s breaths as they both reached their climax at the same time. The world seemed suddenly silent, compared to only moments before when it was filled with the sound of their passion. Daryl breathed out shakily and stroked his hand up Jo’s legs, her head still thrown back, her shoulders moved up and down as she took deep breaths to gain more control of herself._

_She rest her forehead against Daryl’s getting lost in the blue of his eyes, his chapped lips crashed onto hers. A swelling in his chest that he couldn’t explain. This wasn’t just some one night stand, this was different._

* * *

Friday night Dixon was staying at her parent’s, just like he always did the night before his party. He got to stay up a little later, and make his own dessert. Jo always loved hearing about it on their way home from the party.

She sat on the living room floor, surrounded by toys, tape, and wrapping paper. As she wrapped a new fishing pole, her mind wandered, as it did every year around this time.

* * *

_Jo paced her bedroom, almost hyperventilating. “Jo, calm down. You haven’t even looked at the results yet.” Charlie said gently._

_“I don’t need to!” She looked at her sister, tears welling in her eyes. “Dad is going to kill me!” She panicked. “Mom is going to freak!”_

_“Mom’s going to freak about what?” Ellen asked, leaning on the door frame. “Door was unlocked, and when I heard how upset you sounded…”_

_Swallowing, Jo looked to Charlie to gave her a small nod. She licked her lips and finally looked at the test in her hand. “I’m pregnant, mom.” She said quietly. “I’m pregnant…” She said a bit louder, looking over at her._

_Ellen’s heart broke for how broken her daughter looked. She had just turned 19, and had her whole life ahead of her. Walking over, she pulled her into a hug, making Jo cry harder, clinging to her. “I’m here, babygirl.” She told her gently. “Who’s is is? Is it that Randy who’s been chasin’ you since you were kids?” Ellen asked as she let go._

_“Daryl.” Jo told her. “Passed through the bar when we were celebrating Charlie’s promotion.”_

* * *

“Hey…Little brother are ya even listenin’ to me?” Daryl blinked his eyes and tried to focus on what Merle was saying. For a moment anger flashes through him and then eases. Merle was the reason he went to that bar that night, the reason he was in that town to begin with. Bailing his brother out of more trouble. That night had stayed with him for so long.

If he closed his eyes he could still see her face so clearly, could still feel the spark and connection they had shared from the get go. The truth was, she was all he thought about. Daryl was no romanticist but the truth is since Jo, there’d been no one else, no one that mattered anyway. A couple of women, drunken fucks against the wall of bar. But with her, he felt like she was written into the essence of who he was.

He licked his lips and looked at his brother, he hadn’t seen her since that night. Their one and only night together, and that was also down to his brother. Moving from town to town for the next big job that was going to make them earn enough. Daryl had never really had a home, and the closest he’d come to having one was that night with her, beneath the stars at the edge of the lake.

* * *

Saturday morning, Jo was up early, looking through his baby pictures. A chubby faced, dark haired ball of sunshine. Pictures of his first birthday, playing in the rain, running around your parent’s lawn, and being surrounded by smiling family members.

Taking a breath, she put it off to the side and got ready to head over to set up for the party. She had chipped in with her sister, mother, and father, to get him his own little battery powered jeep, and couldn’t wait to see his face light up for that.

She dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and an old band shirt with a flannel over it. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and her hair was in a loose pony tail over her shoulder, some loose strands curling around her face.

It took two trips to get his things in the car, and then she was on her way.

* * *

It was the last straw, Daryl couldn’t take it anymore, he’d done something he’d never thought he’d do and left Merle behind. His mind and body were exhausted with always bailing him out of trouble, but now he was doing something for himself. He packed his few possessions and climbed on his bike, kicking up a dust trail as Merle shouted obscenities after him.

He didn’t have a plan, he just knew he needed to see her. If she was even still there, a thousand thoughts and feelings running through his head and heart. Would she remember him? What if he had gotten this wrong? What if had just been one amazing night and nothing more? He almost turned the bike around and changed his mind. But he knew he wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t at least try and find out.

If he turned up and she was with someone else it would hurt like hell, but at least he’d get some closure. He’d always have the memory of her beautiful eyes and the connection that they’d had that night. He gripped tighter on his bike, ducking down low and picking up speed wanting to close the distance between his empty present and that one perfect night in his past.

* * *

_Her mother and sister were holding her hands as she pushed. Her father had tried to stay by her head, but nearly passed out the first time she screamed. Something about ‘his baby in pain’ or something. Jo barely registered him leaving the room._

_Ellen teared up, smoothing her hair back as she fell back. “You’re doing great, babygirl.” She reassured her._

_Jo gave her a small chuckle. “This fucking sucks, momma.” Ellen laughed. “So bad.” She groaned._

_Finally, they heard his tiny screams fill the room, Jo breathing heavy as he was placed on her chest. She let out a soft sob, brushing her finger over his cheek. “He’s beautiful.” Charlie admired. “Did you decide on a name?”_

_She looked over at her sister. “Dixon.”_

* * *

Jo was standing on a step-ladder, helping to hang up the happy birthday banner when she heard the Impala. Dixon cheered, excited to see not only the classic car, but his uncle. Despite them being Jo’s cousins, he’d always called them ‘Uncle’. She didn’t mind, and neither did they. “There’s the birthday boy!” Came Dean’s voice as he got out.

“UNCLE DEAN!” He yelled excitedly, running over to him. “Can I drive Baby now?”

Dean smirked. “Give it a few more years, kiddo.” He laughed. “Come on, let’s see if anyone needs help, huh?” 

* * *

People started showing up, the line of cars off the side of the road, and in the bar parking lot. Ellen was getting beers, waters, and sodas for everyone with Bobby’s help. Dean was ‘supervising’ the snacks, and you were greeting the parents.

“ _Tag_!” Jo heard Dixon as he played in the field that was next to the bar. She smiled and looked around the room, touched at the amount of effort people had made for Dixon’s birthday. Her reverie was broken by the sound of a bike, she wiped her hands on her jeans and walked outside, a hand brought up to her eyes to shield against the sun. She walked forward and frowned as the bike slowed down and pulled up. The party was due to start soon so she needed to make quick work getting rid of this guy before other people saw it as an open invitation.

Jo walked over, her hands shoved into the back pockets of her jeans and watched the figure swing his leg over the bike and stand up straight. Something about his stance seemed familiar as she closed the distance as quick as she could as the figure began to unfasten his helmet.

Daryl pulled the helmet off his head and heard a familiar voice- a voice he has dreamt of, a voice that has whispered in his ears in his darkest times. He felt rooted to the spot, sweat broke out on his palms.

“Hey, scuse me but we’re closed for a private party. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” Her voice is like a shock to the system, his heart racing so fast he was sure that for a second he might pass out. He turned slowly, unsure of what to do or say. 

Jo swallowed, her tongue felt heavy and dry as she swayed on the spot, looking into the clear blue eyes of Daryl Dixon.

* * *

Ellen looked around and couldn’t see Jo. “Hey, Dixon?” She asked, making him look over. “You seen your momma?”

“Want me to go get her?” He asked.

“Yeah, party is about to start.” She smiled at him.

Sliding off his chair, he took his popsicle with him and ran out front. “ _Momma_! Grandma wants you!” He called out as he neared her. Jo watched as Daryl physically bristled at the sight of Dixon. Panic flooded through her. He must have seen the similarities and realized whilst he may want her on her own, he has no intention of being a dad.

Jo crouched down to Dixon’s level and brushed a hand through his dark hair, his blue eyes even more noticeable now he was stood next the person he got them from.

“Momma’s just saying goodbye to this man..I’ll come right in, go save me a seat!”

Dixon turned nodding his head, licking the popsicle, as though it’s an afterthought he turned his head and looked at Daryl. “You’ve got a cool bike mister!” He ran back to the door and pulled it open, shouting for Ellen. Jo stood and crossed her arms, Daryl watching her.

“Ya got a kid? I guess I left it too long!” For a second Jo wanted to reach out and slap him across his face. Then his words sunk in and her eyes widened. He hadn’t seen it, he hadn’t made the connection. Maybe it’s for the best. She brushed her hand down her arm.

“Yeah…He’s a good kid.” Daryl feels his stomach drop at her words, he’s left it too late. She’s settled down, the one and only woman he has ever loved, that’s right loved, has settled down with someone and had a kid. He looks to the floor and kicks at the ground with his boot.

“He’s an amazing kid…The best.” Daryl wanted to reach out and touch her, wanted to push his lips against hers, but he felt dejected, a broken man who left it too late. The future he dreamt up on the ride got bleaker by the second, all he saw were whiskey bottles and a life without Jo.

Hearing the door, Jo sighed and started to turn. “I told Dixon I’d be– Daddy?” She stopped as Bobby stepped out.

“Dixon told me you were out here with some man with a cool bike, wanted to make sure everything was okay.” He said roughly, glaring at Daryl.

“Daddy, _don’t_.” Jo pleaded, looking at him.

Bobby looked livid before he looked at her, face softening ever so slightly. “I told you if I _ever_ saw his face again it wouldn’t be lookin’ too pretty.” He ground out, the normally calm man looking angrier than she had ever seen.

Daryl looked between the two of them, obviously missing a very large chunk of the conversation.

Jo shook her head. “Please, just drop it.” She asked quietly.

“I will not!” He yelled, looking over at her. “What? He thinks he can wander through here, lookin’ for a good time, just to throw your life into complete chaos and confusion and disappear and do it to someone else? I ain’t holdin’ my tongue, Joanna Beth.”

Her eyes went wide at the use of her full name. She could feel the air crackle with tension as Daryl took a step forward. Her dad moved forward too, his face set dark and filled with hatred.

“You ain’t welcome here boy, get on your bike and go back to wherever the _hell_ you came from, ya ain’t comin’ anywhere _near_ my girl or Dixon!” Jo took a sharp intake of breath as realisation finally settled over Daryl’s face.

Daryl felt numb for a second, was the name just a coincidence? But he shakes his head and pulled his hand across his mouth, rubbing at the scruff on his chin as he does the math in his head. He brought his eyes up to look at Jo, his features softening.

“Is he…Is Dixon _mine_?” The question hangs heavy in the air, despite how soft his voice was. By now people had heard Bobby’s yelling and started to drift out of the bar.

Jo was shaking as she looked over towards them. Classmates, friends, family…all staring. Her eyes locked with Dean’s and he came jogging over. “Hey, breathe, sweetheart.” He pulled her into a hug, his hand on the back of her head, holding her to his chest. Jaw clenched, he looked between the two men. “I’m not happy to see him either, Bobby. Believe me. But this is Dixon’s goddamn _birthday_ party!” He hissed. “You.” He looked at Daryl. “There’s a motel in town. Get a room. Come back about five. Everyone but family leaves and we have a cookout. And _you_.” His green eyes looked at Bobby. “Calm down. We have a bar full of kids! Your grandson’s friends. You know he hates when you get mad.”

Bobby looked down, almost ashamed before glaring at Daryl again. “You ain’t here by five, I’m shootin’ next time I see you. Calm her down, Dean. I’ll get everyone back inside.” His voice was rough as he sighed and moved towards the crowd. “Everyone back inside. Nothing to see here.” 


End file.
